This invention relates to a process for the preparation of a dipeptide derivative. More particularly, it relates to a process for the preparation of a dipeptide derivative by hydrogenolysis of a lactam compound in the presence of a catalyst.
Recently, peptides having physiological activities have successively been discovered so that various methods for preparing such peptides have extensively been developed.
Conventionally, peptides have been prepared by (i) DCC (dicyclohexyl carbodiimide) Method (E. Gross and J. Meienhofer, "The Peptides", Vol. 1, p. 241-261, Academic Press, N.Y. (1979)); (ii) Activated Ester Method (Idem. ibid., p. 105 (1960)); (iii) Enzyme Method (Y. Isowa, M. Ohmori, M. Sato and K. Mori, Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, 50, 2766 (1977)); and so on.
However, these methods have the problem to be solved that the procedures for isolation and purification of the desired product are rather complicated.
As a result of the extensive studies upon the processes for the preparation of dipeptides, which are entirely different from the conventional ones, the present inventors have found a novel process by which the desired dipeptide can be obtained from a readily available starting material without any complicated procedure, and accomplished the present invention.